Of Jewelry and Misunderstandings
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Laxus knew inviting Elfman over was a bad idea... - One-shot.


Of Jewelry and Misunderstandings

"You know, Natsu and Lucy went out on a date today."

No. Why would Laxus ever know that? Or care?

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I think of it as a date," Mira went on as she walked around his living room, picking up some. Somehow, he always managed to not do that. Like ever. "I mean, sure, Happy's going. And Gray. And Erza. And Lisanna. And I think Levy was tagging along too, but only because she was headed that way anyhow-"

"Uh-huh."

"But it's still definitely a date," Mira finished before glancing over at where he was stretched out on the couch, staring blankly up at the ceiling above him. "Don't you think, Lax?"

"Uh-huh."

"Of course," she kept going, because the demon always kept going, she had no off switch. "Sometimes I also like the thought of Lucy with Gray better. I mean, they're just so cute! He's always shirtless and she's always…not. It works, Lax."

"Uh-huh."

"But then Natsu, well, there's just something there, you know?"

No.

"Uh-huh."

"Any woman would be lucky to have him."

"Any woman?" he asked as, when she passed the couch, he reached out to grab her arm and hold her there. With a grin, Mirajane shook her head.

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't."

"Not me, Lax," she said, allowing herself to be pulled down onto the couch with him. "Like…Lisanna for example."

"Mmmm."

"Or Erza. Have I ever told you about how I kinda can picture that?"

"Yes," he sighed. "Many times."

"Well, it's true. Natsu can basically be with anyone and it would work. Lucy too. They're interchangeable."

"Then why," he asked as she settled atop him, "would you waste them togheter?"

"I dunno," she admitted. "I just think they're cute. Don't you think they're cute? And I mean, the two of us are interchangeable, huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Lax, I could place you with tons of people."

"People?"

"Sure. Lucy-"

"What?"

"Cana-"

"No thanks."

"Freed-"

"Now you're just playing with me."

She giggled. "And I could be with tons of people too. I-"

"No."

"No?"

"No," he said with a definite tone then that made her smile, staring at him. Shifting on the couch, he held her close as he said, "We don't belong with others, demon. We belong together."

"Oh, dragon."

"It's the truth. There is no changing. For the Salamander and Lucy, fine, but me and you? Someone'd have to be crazy not to see that. Not to get that. And to think that anything could ever stand between that."

When she leaned up to kiss him, she stopped for a moment, taking a sniff. "You smell really good, dragon."

Of course he did. He'd spent an hour, at least, preparing for her arrival.

"Oy, boss," Bickslow had complained earlier that day as he sat around, watching the man get ready. "Where are you and your lady goin', huh? That you gotta get all fancy?"

"We're not going anywhere," he grumbled from the bathroom. It was right off the living room and, as he rarely had any shame, he'd left the door opened while he got ready. He was having a conversation anyways. "I do this whenever I plan on seein' my demon. She likes me spiffy."

"Spiffy, huh?" Elfman remarked from where he too was in the living room. "I always struck Mira as, I dunno, liking her guys manly."

Freed was there too, actually in the bathroom, helping decide on which cologne to go with that night. To his idol, he whispered, "Why is _he_ here again?"

"The demon's orders," Laxus grumbled in response. "I gotta hang out with him twice a week."

"And if you don't?"

"Then I don't get the demon's little twice a week present."

Freed blinked. "She buys you things, I take it?"

"Oh, she does a lot more than buys me things."

"I don't-"

"Just drop it," he growled then, figuring the other guy was purposely trying to misdirect him. "And pick one already. Which smells better?"

"Well, what are the two of you doing today?"

"Hmmm. Probably laying around the apartment, having her cook me something, and then screwing or something. Why? Does that affect anything?"

"No," he said as he handed the guy one of the cologne bottles. "I was just trying to figure out if I was going to be allowed to stay or-"

"No, Freed," he grumbled. "You and Bickslow are going out together, I thought."

"If we have to-"

"We have to," Bickslow called from the other room. "I'm feelin' frisky! Let's get risky!"

"Frisky," his dolls that roamed around sang. "Risky."

"Yeah, you're taking him the hell out of my apartment soon," Laxus said, glaring out the doorway and over at the couch. "You idiot."

"Oy, boss, you're hurting my feelin's! I-"

"Not you," he growled at Bickslow. " _Him_."

Craning his neck, Freed glanced out there to. "Um…Elfman?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you…stealing things from Laxus?"

"Of course not," he grumbled from where he was, over at the man's coffee table, shoving something in his pocket. "Men don't steal!"

"Then what are you-"

"It's Ever's," he said as Laxus just glared over at him.

"What is it?" he asked. "And Bickslow, he's takin' shit from my place right in front of you. The hell are you doin'?"

"Uh, boss, I'm tryin' to rest a bit before I get out there and get frisky, yeah? So maybe you can stop putting so much pressure on me-"

"Look you little helmet wearing freak-"

"It's a ring," Elfman told them all then. "She said she took it off for…for… Hey!"

"What?" Bickslow asked, cuddling back into the couch as the man suddenly got irate. "What's wrong?"

"Why," the muscular growled as he headed over to the open bathroom door, "did Ever take her ring off in _your_ apartment, Laxus?"

"I don't know! Why would I know?"

"I am confused," Freed said slowly. "It is not a wedding ring. Just a regular ring, yes? So why would it matter where she took it off?"

"Because," he went on, "it…she… She shouldn't be taking anything off! Not here! Not with you!"

"Sheesh, I agree with you," Laxus complained before spritzing his neck. The demon liked when he smelled delicious. And he wanted to be good enough to eat. Or maybe just taste. "I've seen all of Ever that I need to, thanks. I am also very happy with the demon so-"

"You're sleeping with my sister and my girlfriend?"

"When did I say that?"

"You said it with your eyes!"

"We're not even facing one another!"

"We don't need to be!"

"For you to see my eyes? Damn straight we do!"

"You're all yelling," Bickslow complained from the living room. "While I'm trying to rest."

"Bickslow," Laxus growled then. "You are not getting frisky. At all. With anyone. Never. Not gonna happen. So get the hell over it and shut the hell up!"

"Oy, boss. That hurts."

Freed just shook his head. "Laxus, if we are going to style your hair before Mirajane shows up-"

"I have styled it!"

The other man just gave him a look. "And you're expecting something out of her tonight with…whatever it is you've done with your hair?"

"I'm trying a new look, okay?"

"And that involves…what now?"

Laxus sent the man a glare. "It's kinda, you know, a spiky, weird-"

"No." Elfman lost his edge for the moment. "It just looks like bed head."

"It's supposed to! It's messy, but not too messy-"

"It's just bad," Freed told him. "Let me-"

"No! It's my hair! And it's my apartment! And Ever's _my_ friend, Elfman. So if I want her to strip, damn it, she will."

"What?" Bickslow was back into the conversation then. "You've been sleeping with Ever behind our backs? Freed, I'm so hurt for you. How could she do this to us?"

"He is clearly being facetious, Bick- What do you mean you feel sorry for me?"

"Well."

"Well what?"

"Well."

"What-"

"Just well, Freed!"

"I need you all out of here," Laxus said with a long sigh then. "Now. Right now. All of you. Bye, Freed. Bye, Bickslow. And Elfman, tell your damn girlfriend not to leave shit here if she can't come get it for herself."

"She won't be back here anyhow!"

"Oh, I bet she will."

"I bet she won't."

"I bet she-"

"And I bet when I tell Mirajane that you just said that you have Ever strip over here-"

"I wasn't serious! And do men go tell their sisters when-"

"No! And I was just betting. I'm not telling her. I can handle you myself!"

"Oh, you can? Really, Elfboy, you can handle this? Huh? Because I bet you can't. And I bet when I send your ass home in bandages, your precious little Ever-"

"Laxus?"

" _What, Freed_?" he growled, glaring over at him then.

Sheepishly, he reminded, "You're speaking to the younger brother of the woman that you're having over tonight. Just to remind you."

He had to take a moment too, to compose himself, before saying simply, "I'm not talking to anyone anymore. All of you, out."

"What? You need me to-"

"Boss-"

"We're not finished-"

"You, Elfman, before I wring your thick neck," he growled, "and you, Bickslow, before I put you in an eternal rest. And, Freed, just…stop trying to make me over! It won't work! I like my hair this way. Your help is no help at all. Just go!"

"Oy, boss, cut deep why don't you?"

"Men don't have meltdowns, you know!"

"I will go, Laxus, but honestly, do something about your hair. If only for your benefit."

"Just get out!"

And he had to cool down again, after they left. Then, when he took a second glance in the mirror, he saw just how bad his hair was and had to try again. Sigh. Those stupid…guys. Friends. Whatever they were to him. Stalkers was probably closer. For Freed and Bickslow. Constant annoyance was more Elfman's angle.

That felt like forever ago then though. At the moment, he had the demon all snuggled up real nice to him and she was sniffing him and damn if he hadn't made the right cologne choice.

"Thanks, demon," he said as she kissed his neck. "You know, I do all this for you. Always for you. I love you."

"Aw."

"You know what else I did? Just for you?"

"What?"

"In the kitchen," he began.

"Yeah? What?"

"I bought some chicken for you to fry up for dinner for us."

For some reason, she didn't seem all that excited by that.

"Is that it?"

"Of course not. What do you take me for, demon?"

"Oh." She giggled. "What else did you buy me then?"

"There's some vegetables in there too for you to cook." He held up an arm and flex. "This ain't all just meat, babe, that made this. It- What's wrong?"

She just stared at him with a crumbled face. "You said that you got me something, but all it was were things to make for you. You got my hopes all up, Lax, and then-"

"Oh, demon, don't cry." He gave her a grin before shifting. "I bought you something. Right over here. Sat it right next to the couch. On the table. And…it's not under this magazine…or by this cup…or…uh…"

"Laxus-"

"Fuck!"

"Laxus! No cursing!"

He couldn't help it. That _stupid_ little-

"Your brother stole your gift!"

"What?"

"Yeah." Laxus gently shoved her off before moving to stand and look over the coffee table. "That stupid-"

"How did he-"

"He said that Ever left a ring or something over here," he grumbled as he checked the table, just in case. "I figured the dope would have realized that if she did, it wouldn't be in a fucking box, but apparently-"

"You bought me jewelry?"

"I bought you a ring, dummy."

"Laxus!"

Growling, he got out, "I'm sorry, demon, but I'm a little-"

"Frazzled?"

"…Sure. The point is that your brother has your engagement ring and-"

"My brother has my what?"

"Your ring! Your-"

She was standing there next to him too then, eyes wide. "Y-You bought me an engagement-"

"What other type of ring does a man buy for a woman," he growled, turning to face her. When he saw the look on her face, he just reached out to grab her face in his hands and press a kiss to her forehead. "You sexy little demon. And look, I would love to go over this in full-"

"Wait, you were going to propose just now?" She didn't sound as enthused, some of the thrill dying down. "After just asking me to make you dinner?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean, I was thinking maybe after dinner or sex or something, but-"

"You didn't…plan something? Or-"

"Plan? Demon, I bought a freaking ring. What more do you want from me?"

"Did you even tell anyone? Or talk about it? With your friends?"

"Heck no! Bickslow would have spoiled it, Ever would have hated it, and Freed would have tried to have you killed."

"He would have what?"

"Mira-"

Pushing that from her mind, she said, "I just think that you could have put some thought into-"

"Look." He patted her on the head. "I would love to discuss all this silly little thoughts in your head right now-"

"They're not silly! You should take time and plan a proposal, not just-"

"But," he went on, "I got a ring to track down."

Then he leaned down to nuzzle her head before turning to walk off.

"Laxus-"

"You stay here. I got-"

"Laxus, are you in there?"

A sudden knock at the door startled them both. Laxus just frowned.

"That sounds like Ever," Mirajane whispered. "And she sounds excited."

He paled. "You don't think-"

"I have something to show you!"

"Laxus, that woman has my ring."

"Yeah, I gathered that, demon."

"Well, get it back!"

"Gah, demon, you're about to not get it. Not even an I do yet and already you're nagging."

"Laxus-"

"I'm goiin', I'm goin'."

When he opened the door, it was to be practically tackled by Evergreen.

"What is your prob-"

"Elfman proposed to me!"

"Why the hell would you be happy about that? I'd run to the hills."

Elfman, who was behind them, just forced his way into the apartment before going over to his glaring sister.

"I messed up," he whispered.

"I know."

"No, Mira, you don't. I didn't, like, do this without telling you first if that's why you're-"

"It's not."

"Then what-"

"Mira, look!" Ever was finished with the clearly critical Laxus and headed over to her, holding out her hand. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Mirajane just stared at the ring though, mainly the diamond, hardly able to speak. "Oh. It's…amazing. Let me-"

"Yeah," Ever sighed, still showing it off. "But the band is a bit big. It's like Elf thought I had huge fingers or something."

Mirajane blinked. Then she glared at the other woman. "I'm sure that is _not_ what he thought."

"I think it is. I mean, why else would he-"

"Elfman." Laxus didn't feel like getting in between the women at the moment. "Can I speak with-"

"Yes, please, let's talk!"

Laxus' glare was full of malice as they rushed off to the kitchen.

"What the hell, Elfman? You-"

"How come you didn't tell me you were proposing to Mirajane? You have to ask another man before you ask his sister to marry you. It's a thing!"

"It is not a thing," he hissed.

"It is too."

"It is not."

"Is too."

"Is-"

"And now," Elfman went on, voice low, but dark, "Ever thinks that I'm-"

"I know."

"And I'm not!"

"I know."

"I can't get married."

"I know."

"I- Wait. Why do you know that?"

"Because, Elfboy, I know that you're not good enough to marry Evergreen. You-"

"How dare you?"

"Very easily!"

"Just for that, I'm marrying her!"

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Elfman-"

"I'm doing it!"

"Fine! I don't care! Not really!"

"Great!"

"Super! But you're not doing it with my damn ring."

"Watch me."

"Elfboy- You get back here!"

He was heading back into the living room then and, without much of a choice, Laxus headed after him.

"Hey, Ever," Elfman greeted as she grinned up at him. Laxus would admit, he'd never seen her so happy to see him before. "Me and Laxus just talked about it and, guess what?"

"What?"

"He wants to be my best man."

"No way!"

No, really, no way. Sigh. Laxus had to hand it to the lout; he wasn't as stupid as he appeared. He knew saying it in front of Evergreen cemented it in there. Gah! First he hijacked his ring, now he was punishing him too?

Since when did Elfman get the upper hand anyhow?

Now, sure, Laxus knew that he could easily burst Ever's happy little bubbles, but…even though he tried hard to hide it, he did love the Thunder Legion. They were his people. His most loyal followers (in Laxus' mind, everyone else was just a regular follower who didn't realize they were following him just yet). He couldn't hurt her.

"Demon." He went to grab her arm and pull her away from the other couple. She was still shooting daggers at Ever though. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "We have a problem."

"Yeah, I know. She's wearing my-"

"Not that," he said, making her glance up at her. "Look, your brother is mad at me and... What if I just buy you a new ring? Huh? You can even pick it out. Any one you want. Within reason, I mean, but-"

"No, Laxus. That is my ring and I want it!"

"Mira-"

"Ever," she called over to the other woman then, gaze still icy. She didn't want to come right out and ruin the moment or anything, but hell, she was going to have to do something. "How did Elfman…you know, propose?"

"It was _so_ cute." She didn't sound like herself, at all, and it made Laxus wanna puke. "He pretended like he got the necklace that I left over at Laxus' for me and then just gave me this black box that was obviously a ring box and I-"

"A necklace." Laxus couldn't help it. "You were over here and you didn't get a necklace, Elfboy, you got-"

"You keep quiet, you filthy dragon!"

"Only the demon can call me dragon! And filthy."

Mirajane glanced at her boyfriend. "What context would I ever call you fil-"

"Trust me, demon, we'll get there."

"What," Ever hissed, glancing between Elfman and Laxus, "is going on?"

"Nothing," Laxus grumbled. "Just-"

"Good." She almost sounded like she was the one in control, Evergreen did. It was enough to shock Laxus into silence. "I need to go tell-"

"I can't do this, Laxus," Mira said loudly then. "I can't."

"Mira, I will get you another-"

"That is my ring and I want it!"

"You sound bratty."

"I don't care. I hardly ever want anything, but dang it, Laxus, I want my ring!"

That made Ever stop her stride to the door. Looking back over at Mirajane, she repeated, "Your what?"

"Oh geez." Elfman looked ready to faint. "Uh, Ever, did I ever show you how manly the front of Laxus' apartment building is? Let's go-"

"Who the hell would that distract?" Laxus complained. "Other than you?"

"Hey! I'm trying, okay? I-"

"What," Ever said then, looking to her boyfriend, "is going on?"

"W-Well-"

"That's my ring." Mirajane tried her hardest to look annoyed, but with her goofy bangs up in that pony tail and her usually posture, it was hard. "And I want it. Laxus bought it for me."

"He what?"

"This is what I wanted to avoid."

"Avoid?" Laxus repeated. "Elfman, you're the one that made it get this far!"

"I'm not good under pressure, alright?"

"No fucking kidding."

"Elfman." Evergreen turned to fully face him then. "What's going on? Did you not…buy this?"

"No," he admitted. "Ever, I didn't even really mean to ask you to marry me. There's so much that goes on in my head constantly."

"No kidding," Laxus grumbled.

"And I got a little mixed up," he went on. "I thought that you left a ring here, not a necklace, and I went to find it."

"You thought that she left a ring? And even put it in a box?" Even Mirajane frowned. "Elf-"

"Sometimes I don't think," he said then with a frown though he was still staring at his girlfriend. "And Ever, I never meant to hurt you, but I can't-"

"You didn't propose then?"

"No," he sighed. "I didn't."

"Oh, thank goodness." She literally about dropped then, her body become so relaxed. She even moved to pull the engagement ring right off. "Elf, I like you, like a lot, but I was already trying to plan how I was going to stand you up at the alter and still get all the wedding gifts."

His frown deepened. "You what?"

"I was excited by how nice the ring is and that you care about me, but Elfman, I can't be married. I can't even keep a pet! And I'm not a very good friend. Or girlfriend. Could you imagine me as a wife? I- Hey, Mira, you could try not-"

"It's mine," the demon said simply as she came to snatch the piece of jewelry from the other woman's hand. "So give it to me."

"Here, you stupid- Hey! Wait!" Evergreen looked to her idol then. "L-Laxus? Are you asking Mira to-"

But his eyes were completely focused on his girlfriend then, her own staring heavily down at her newest prized possession.

"Demon," he started, the sound of his voice making her look up. Coming closer with a grin, he reached out to tap her nose gently. "I screwed this all up, I know, but that's our life, you know? Everything's one big screw up after another. And most of them turn out for the better. But if you want me to try again, plan some sorta…whatever the heck you think people do for proposals, well, I'll-"

"Oh, Laxus, I can't even… Yes. To the proposal. I-"

"Well, I didn't really ask yet, but uh, demon, would you…um…well, marry me? Is that good enough? Or do you want me to ask you some other way? Because- Oof!"

Elfman snickered as Mirajane literally tackled the dragon to the ground in a way that Ever hadn't even come close to.

"I love you, dragon." Mirajane was straddling his stomach too, staring down at him with big eyes. "I just… I can't believe this! My night is perfect. It-"

"Mine is too," he breathed, grinning slightly as he stared up at her. "Other than, like, the fact that you two dopes are still here-"

"My sister is so manly!" Elfman wiped at his eyes. "She takes disappointments like a man!"

"Disappointment?" Laxus mumbled. "Wha- Hey! Are you calling me a disappointment? You stupid-"

Evergreen sniffled. "It's like watching you grow up, Laxus, finally, completely. And I just…I mean, I wish it was to someone else, but what can you do?"

He just kept glaring at Elfman. "Right back at you, Ever."

That brought her emotions back into check. Glaring at Laxus then, she walked around him and Mira and into the bathroom before returning with the necklace that she'd no doubt told Elfman about. With that in hand, she went to grab her boyfriend's other one and drag him out.

"Don't be seduced by all this though, sis." Elfman was coming back to his senses, apparently. "I don't want him as a brother."

"I won't ever be your brother," Laxus growled in response. "No matter what."

"You-"

"Goodbye, Elfman," Mira sang as she sat back some atop Laxus, though that was more to stare down at the ring she'd put on her finger. She had no idea what Ever was talking about. It fit perfectly. "See you later."

"We have some things to talk about anyhow," Ever hissed to him as they left.

"Like what?"

"Like, uh, gee, _how you just embarrassed me_!"

"Oh. No, I don't really feel like talking about that."

After the front door shut behind them, Laxus moved to rest his hands on Mira's hips.

"You like your ring then, I take it, demon?"

"Yes, Laxus. Oh, yes. I love it. I love you."

"And you're really going to love being my woman, huh? For real now?"

"Yes!"

"That's great." He patted her hips with a grin. "First course of action is, you know, getting to work on that dinner I was talkin' about before."

That made her smile drop some. "Are you…serious?"

"Uh, yeah, demon. My stomach doesn't just stop growlin' for special occasions." Then, reading her facial expression like a pro, he grinned sheepishly. "Err, uh, you know, I could make dinner tonight or some-"

"That would be great!" Her grin was back. Getting off him then and back to her feet, she said, "I love you."

Yeah. So long as he wasn't asking for food, apparently…

Standing himself then, he dusted himself off before reaching out to cup her cheeks. "I love you too, demon. And I can't wait to make you Mrs. Laxus Dreyar."

"Me neither," she giggled. "Mr. Laxus Dreyar."

"Although," he said as he leaned down to kiss her head, "that's mainly because I hate you sharing the same last name as your idiot brother."

"Laxus."

"Well."

* * *

 **Mira and Laxus for the masses. It's mandated, I swear. And I got a little hung up on the next chapter of Couples Therapy, but it's coming. Just wait.**


End file.
